Who would have thought
by yingyanggirl
Summary: Just a super romantic story that is a JennySheldon. Rating just to be safe. Read and review.
1. prologue who are they?

This will be my first MLAATR fic. Of course it stars my favorite couple, Jenny/Sheldon! Here's the full summary:

Two new kids come to high school and they seem very intent on getting Sheldon and Jenny together. The question is why? Could there be something the students are telling them? Could there be a connection between the four of them? Also why did they come here?

Note: there will be clues along the way. I will not be pointing them out so watch closely.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, now just read the story, please!

Prologue-Who are they?

It's quiet in the woods. Too quiet. Suddenly some kind of vortex appeared and what looked like two people hopped out. It was too dark to see anything. We hear a twig snap. "Jonathan!" hissed the first voice, which sounded like a girls voice. "Don't do that. What would mom and dad say if they found out?" "I'm sorry Shelly," replied the second voice, this time belonging to a boy. "It's okay, but right now we have to focus on our mission, or else we are so screwed." "Where are we anyways?" "According to the location map we're in Tremorton forest. Also according to the year meter dad gave me, we are at the correct year for our mission." "Why do you always get the gadgets?" "That's because I'm older, brother dear." "Only by two years." "Yeah well you're an immature 14 year old and I'm-" "a freaky 16 year old." "Let's just get to the matter at hand, before it's too late." "Your right sis, I couldn't imagine what would happen if we failed." "C'mon, let's find a hotel or something." "Good idea."

So the two mysterious people walked off into the night.

Figured it out yet? RR please.


	2. new arrivals

I've got no idea why hardly any people are reviewing!

Review responses:

Deadeye1

-Kudos to you for guessing correctly.

S.H.M.J

- Don't worry it will all be explained throughout the story and there will be a big surprise along the way.

Chapter 1-new arrivals

It was Monday morning at Tremorton High. Everything seemed to be normal, but today something big was going to happen. However first let's turn to our favorite hero. "Once again another boring beginning

to another boring week" sighed Jenny. "I wish something exciting would happen". Suddenly she crashed into someone. "I'm sorry," said Jenny. "That's okay," said the person. Jenny looked up to see a boy

and a girl. It was the girl who had spoken. She was tall with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless sweater with a ruffled collar, a black pleaded skirt and combat boots (AN: my

dream outfit). The boy was slightly shorter then the girl, he also had black hair but had blue eyes. He was wearing cargo pants and a plain white shirt.

The girl reached out for Jenny's hand "hi I'm Shelly and this is my brother Jonathan" "hi I'm Jenny". Jenny shook hands with both Shelly and Jonathan. "So Jenny," asked Shelly. "Do you know where

Tremorton High is?" "Yes I go there and just on my way right now. I can take you there." "That'd be great. Thanks." And so the three of them were on their way.

Meanwhile at Tremorton High…

There was the usual activity going on, except right now a certain geek is waiting at a certain locker, which belongs to a certain robot girl. 'Okay Sheldon just play it cool and she'll be all over you,' the geek

thought nervously. To bad his plan was short lived. "Hey Sheldon!" Said Brad. "Oh. Hey Brad," answered Sheldon. "Waiting for Jenny?" Asked Brad. "Yes," came the reply.

"Cool how 'bout we wait together?" "Sure I guess."

A few minutes later…

Jenny comes in with Shelly and Jonathon. "Hey Jenny, Jonathon and I need to check in at the office. Can you wait for us?" "Sure, then I can introduce you to my friends." "Cool." They headed to the office

leaving Jenny by her lonesome.

Where Brad and Sheldon are…

Brad, being the tallest, spotted Jenny first. He turns to Sheldon. "Hey Sheldon I see her." Sheldon blushed lightly at the thought of seeing her. "Well what are we waiting for?" They go over to her.

"Hey Jenny." "Hi Jenny." "Hey guys, I'm just waiting for my new friends to get back from the office." "What are they like?" "They seem nice."

So they continue talking with Sheldon inwardly seething when Jenny mentioned that one was a guy.

Meanwhile…

"I haven't seen a sign of 'them' since before we came here, they must be up to something." "I agree sis, but we shouldn't worry to much after all help will be on its way." "That's right we have our friends, I

just hope that it will be enough."

End of chapter 1

Just who are 'them'? Tune in to find out, and FYI I spent almost a week possibly more on this chapter.


	3. Brad finds out

Chapter 2-Brad finds out

This chapter sheds some light on what's going on. Review please!

Review responses:

Trolli

-I'll keep these things in mind.

A few days passed and all five became very close (Sheldon quit being jealous), but Shelly and Jonathon were obviously hiding something but they didn't want to talk about it. One day that secret would leak out, luckily it was someone trustworthy.

It started like this:

It was Saturday and Brad was walking to the library when he saw Shelly and Jonathan and was about to go say hi when he saw them duck into an alley. Feeling suspicious he went in there and just happened to hear their conversation.

"Shelly it's been days and we still haven't seen them."

"True Jonathan they must be in hiding."

"Obviously older Britt and older Don probably spent this time planning."

"Must be hard considering the time frame."

"Hopefully they haven't run into their younger selves."

"Right now we need to concentrate on getting mom and dad together."

"My dear brother we have the technology and ourselves to pull it off."

"What I want to know is when is Brie and Tim coming?"

"Mom will let us know. After all they are Brads kids."

"Can you imagine what the Brad here would do if he found out he was married to …"

Then they said in unison.

"Tiff Krust!"

From his hiding spot, Brad thought he was going to throw up. He just couldn't believe it. He's married and has two kids with Tiff Krust! Sure he had to admit she was cute for someone who bullies Jenny. The one question remaining was "who are their parents?"

He was about to find out.

Then there was a ringing sound coming from Jonathans pants pocket. He took it out.

"Yeah."

Then an all too familiar voice answered.

"Guys its mom."

It was Jenny's voice! So Jenny's their mom but who's the dad?

Then a deep voice said,

"Hey guys its dad."

"Sheldon, please get off."

Sheldon! Sheldon's their dad. Their goes the time.

"Say mom when will Tim and Brie get here?"

"They should be here about tomorrow night in time for school."

"Good."

"Oh, and guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"We will."

Jonathan put the communicator back in his pocket.

"I hope they will get here fine Shelly."

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine."

They came out of the alley. Luckily Brad was hidden very well and wasn't noticed.

'Okay now we're in the freaky zone here,' thought Brad.

'I know who they are, but why are they here? What's their story? I'm going to find out more tomorrow before the others get here.'

So Brad went on his way.

End of chapter 2

What exactly is going on? Tune in next time to find out.


	4. confontation

Hi there! I hope this chapter will explain more!

Review responses:

Thomas Light

-Why thank you.

Chapter 3-confrontation

It was the next day, Sunday, and Brad was trying to find Shelly and Jonathan and confront them. He didn't have to wait long. He saw them and walked over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Brad."

"Hey Brad."

"Listen can we go somewhere private I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

They went into a secluded alley. Brad turns to them.

"O.k. I kinda over heard your conversation you had in that alley yesterday."

Shelly and Jonathan looked at each other. Shelly spoke first.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that you want an explanation for us coming here."

Which was responded with a

"Yes, I do."

Shelly puts on a face that says 'I guess I'll start'. She takes a deep breath and begins.

"To start with, yes our names are Shelly and Jonathan Lee, our parents are Sheldon Lee and Jenny Wakeman, yes you end up marrying Tiff Krust and yes the other kids we were talking about are your kids Timothy and Brietta Carbuncle."

Then Jonathan continued.

"We're here because they are trying to separate you and Tiff as well as our parents."

"Just who are they?"

"Britt and Don of course. Well the older versions of them anyways."

"But why this particular part of time anyway?"

"Because the senior prom is next week and our parents are supposed to go together as well as you and Tiff. Also because Britt and Don were tracked to this particular part."

"How did they get here anyways?"

"Well it all started when our dad invented his time machine…"

**Flashback**

We see Shelly, Jonathan and Jenny eating around a table (except for Jenny as she was drinking oil). Jenny didn't look any different from now (what'd you expect she's a robot). Shelly asks Jenny

"Mom what's taking dad so long?"

Which Jenny responded with a

"C'mon guys give him some time. A project that takes this long has to be worth something."

We hear older Sheldon's voice coming from the basement.

"Guys come here it's finished!"

Jenny, Shelly and Jonathan go into the basement. They get to the bottom and we see the adult Sheldon, although we don't recognize him at first since he's a bit muscular and that he's Jenny's height but you know it's him because of his pale skin. He speaks again.

"Guys I give you the time machine!"

He steps aside and we see a pod-like object with lots of buttons and levers. Shelly speaks first.

"Dad that's so neat!"

Jonathan continued.

"Dad it's awesome!"

Jenny finished off with a

"Honey it's the best thing you've made so far!"

She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Shelly and Jonathan say

"Yuck!"

Jenny and Sheldon just smile.

Later that night 

It's dark out but we can see two shadows sneaking towards the basement window. One of the shadows spoke with a male's voice that had a familiar dash of arrogance to it.

"I say Britt do you think this will work?"

The second shadow, a female with a very familiar accent replied.

"Of course this will work my dear Don, after all we are the ones doing this. We just need to watch our step."

They get to the window and Britt takes a screwdriver and opened the lock. She quietly slipped in but as Don was coming in he tripped on the sill and fell in which unfortunately woke up the gang. Sheldon, Jenny, Shelly and Jonathan get there in time to see Britt and Don about to jump in the date set, which happened to be the date that Shelly and Jonathan went to. Sheldon was seething.

"You! Stay away!"

To which Britt answered with a

"Sorry, but we have history to change. Bye-bye!"

Then they jumped in and disappeared.

"No!"

"Tell me this isn't happening!"

"What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?"

Sheldon looks at all of them. He takes a deep breath.

"Looks like two of us are gonna have to go and stop them."

Shelly then asked

"How about me and Jonathan?"

Jenny's face gets solemn.

"Are you sure you can handle this? This will be a dangerous thing you're doing."

Jonathan says

"Don't worry mom we will succeed."

"Then you two be careful."

Jenny kisses each on the forehead.

Sheldon hands Shelly something.

"If you two are going to do something crazy then take this. It tells you whether or not you're in the right year. Take this to."

He hands them a map.

"This will tell you where you are."

Jenny speaks again.

"If you need any help then we'll send Tim and Brie to help. After all this could be dangerous. Just remember that we love you and we hope you come back safely."

They both nod, jump into the machine and disappear.

**End flashback**

"So that's the story."

Brad just stood there in shock. Then he finally spoke.

"I want to help."

Shelly and Jonathan exchange looks.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure because I just can't stand here and let them ruin a future it took so long to create."

"Alrighty then as we do need all the help we can get. So what you heard from yesterday your kids will be coming to school tomorrow so looks like we gotta tell them in advance that their dad from the past knows about us and is going to help. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then see-ya."

"See-ya."

"Later."

So they all went their separate ways. However unknown to them someone had been listening.

End of chapter 3

So who do you was listening? Someone good? Bad? Tune in next time to find out.


	5. Sheldon found out and

Review responses:

Thomas Ghost

Ok?

Here's another. Enjoy.

Chapter 4- Sheldon found out, Tiff found out

Sheldon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brad ends up with Tiff Krust? (This is the part I've waiting to write) Well forget about that the more important thing is that he ended up with the love of his life, Jenny. Now he knew what he must do, he must help his maiden in anyway he can. With that he ran home to think of a plan.

It seems someone else was watching as well.

Slowly a pigtail full of black hair emerged, then a over-mascara eye and finally the full face of one Tiffany Krust who was just as, no wait, more surprised by the conversation then Sheldon. So Jenny and Sheldon are together, it was inevitable. But she with Brad? She always had to admit she did always had a bit of a crush on him. But she, thanks to Britt's intimidation she couldn't show it. Now thanks to these two she now knew that she had had the courage to actually tell him, however it looks like the happiness will be spoilt if something isn't done soon. Now she just needed the courage to help.

With this in mind she, calmly as she could, went back to Britt to go home.

End of chapter 4

I'm sorry this is so short and took so long to make, but I'm under a lot of stress right now. Please forgive me?


End file.
